spooning, for warmth
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Regulus ends up in a situation he could never have imagined.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **spooning, for warmth**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 _How on earth had Regulus ended up in this scenario?_

Sharing a bed with James Potter had not been high up on his priority list when he'd deflected to the light. And yet, here he was, lying beside James in a bed that was definitely not made for two people.

"Could you move over?" Regulus said irritably.

"Unless you want me to sleep on the floor," James responded.

"Would you?"

"Fuck off, Black."

Regulus huffed and turned over on his side, his back to James. The room was dark, a slither of light coming in through the window cast a shadow on the ceiling above them. The thin, uncomfortably scratchy sheets were not doing much at all to shelter either of them from the cold.

Their mission was supposed to be simple — track the goings-on here in this B&B in Knockturn Alley. It was dingy and dodgy, and Albus Dumbledore claimed that Death Eaters were smuggling slaves and using this place as a cover. Regulus had heard nothing of the sort when he'd been a Death Eater, but he hadn't really been in the business of knowing the worst things that the Death Eaters did. It was all fucking horrible.

"You're taking all the blanket," James hissed.

Rolling his eyes to the heavens so hard it hurt, Regulus turned again to face James. "I am not taking the blanket; it's just too small for two people."

"Well, you're a wizard, aren't you?" James retorted. "Solve the problem."

"And why am I doing it?" Regulus asked.

"Just do it."

Regulus reached out and grabbed his wand, enlarging the blanket twofold so that there was plenty of excess for them both. James mumbled a begrudging _thanks_ and then turned over, leaving Regulus to stare at the ceiling. The only plus to this ludicrous situation was that he wasn't here with his brother. Their rivalry meant they probably would have killed one another before they even got to the room that James and Regulus were in right now.

Regulus turned again, this time to face James. The older man had pulled the sheets up high so there was only a mass of black hair sticking out of the top. He guessed one thing that he was grateful for was that James smelt quite nice. Every time Regulus breathed in he got a whiff of a pleasant aftershave. He found himself breathing it in somewhat longingly.

"Regulus?"

The younger Black froze before cautiously responding. "Yeah?"

James turned over to face him, his brown eyes wide when he realised that they were barely inches from one another. "I was just checking you were still awake."

"Why?" Regulus asked.

James shrugged and then waited a moment before speaking again. "It's fucking freezing in here."

"Tell me about it — I'm freezing my bollocks off here," Regulus muttered.

James said something that Regulus didn't quite catch, but by the looks of the wide grin on his face, it was probably something rude. Regulus decided to scowl at him in lieu of actually responding. There was a long lull of silence again.

"I can spoon you if you want?" James said finally.

"Sorry, what?" Regulus spluttered.

"Spoon you," James repeated. "You know like you turn over and I, sort of, cuddle you from behind."

Regulus was confused by the terminology, but he raised an eyebrow. "You want to cuddle me?"

"Only if you want," James shrugged. "For warmth purposes only, of course."

Regulus considered him for a moment, wondering whether James was joking and really just wanted him to say yes so he could tease him. That being said, James did look deadly serious.

He clicked his tongue and then responded. "Okay, I'm in — for warmth purposes only."

"Sure," James responded, motioning for Regulus to turn over.

He did so and as Regulus settled into his new position, James body shifted closer, pressing against his. He threw an arm around Regulus and pulled him back into the curve of his body. Regulus was already grateful for the heat.

"See, warmer already, aren't you?" James said, his breath tickling the back of Regulus' neck.

"Yeah," Regulus said softly.

He liked this.

He liked this a lot.

He liked this too much.

 _Shit_.

* * *

 **Comps and Prompts**

 **Romance Awareness:** Day 16 - You don't realise that you've met your soulmate until you're having a VERY intimate moment with them (e.g. sex but doesn't have to be sex). However they realise that they've met their soulmate is up to you, but they KNOW.

 **Assignment 3: Gardening, Task 7 —** Write fluff!

 **IHC:** 163\. Location - Knockturn Alley

 **365:** 338\. Trope - Sharing a bed

 **SC — Days of the Year** — June 8 2018 - Best Friend's Day: Write about best friends. Alternatively, write a fic for one of you best fanfiction friends.

 **SC — Shay's Musical Challenge** — 30. Kismet — write about fate

 **WC — Character Appreciation** — 5. (word) Rivalry

 **WC — Disney Challenge** — S2. A Spoonful of Sugar - Write about someone finding the good in something bad.

 **GGE2018:** March — Bex

 **Word Count:** 706


End file.
